The present invention relates to a manually controlled magnetic anchoring device by means of which ferrous parts can be clamped. In particular, in the description which follows, we will refer to an anchoring device intended to act as a magnetic hoist for loads even high in weight, without thereby forming a limitation to the field of application of the requested patent, given that such a device can be used for example also for restraining a ferrous workpiece in a predetermined position.